


Against the Wall

by Finale



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU
Genre: aka i saw something on the dash..., at accidental tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Finale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce. Arthur. Another Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

Bruce chokes slightly as two thick fingers slip into his ass, slowly stretching him. Curry has a taunting smirk on his face that Bruce would love to punch off, but instead he loses focus as insistent fingers press against his prostate instead. Fuck, it’s been years since he lets someone fuck him, but god, if Arthur Curry didn’t hit so many of his kinks. Strong enough to hold him up and fuck him against a wall. Check. Not letting his bullshit go. Check. Great body and Bruce wants to trace those tattoos with his tongue. Also check. 

“Not so cocky now, are you Wayne?” Arthur growls into his ear, thrusting into him, hands bruisingly tight on Bruce’s hips. “No, you just want to get fucked against the wall. I should have done that that day. Dragged you out and fucked you against the wall outside, let all the fishermen hear you scream for me.” 

Bruce can only groan, wrapping his legs tightly around Arthur’s waist and clawing against his back. He can’t tell if his groan is just from Arthur perfectly hitting his prostate, or from the idea of being fucked out in the open like that. 

Arthur bites down hard on his neck, a calloused hand wrapping around Bruce’s cock. A cool thumb rubs against the head of him and he can’t help but buck up into Arthur’s hand, not sure if he wants to grind against his hand or his cock. 

“Maybe I’ll take you down to the beach next,” Arthur says, only using one hand to hold Bruce up. “Press you into the sand and make you scream for me there,” he smirks at Bruce’s approving moan. 

“Please,” Bruce groans. “Harder. I know you can…”

“I can,” Arthur agrees, rolling his hips in a slow and steady manner, like an ocean’s tide. “But I think I like hearing you beg more rich boy.” 

“Please,” Bruce repeats. “Please. Harder, more, faster, I don’t care, just more.”

“So good to hear you desperate,” Arthur says, nipping Bruce’s neck and fuck that’s going to be a massive bruise. “Good to know I can press you up against the wall and make you scream.” 

He smirks against Bruce’s throat. 

“Now, I wonder how you’d like it if I bent you over in front of the rest of the League, let them see how pretty you moan for me,” Arthur growls, fucking into Bruce harder. “Maybe I’ll do that next meeting when you piss me off. Fuck you over the table until you’ve learned you lesson.” 

“Arthur~,” Bruce pleads. 

“Well, since you’re actually being good for once,” Arthur smirks again, twisting his wrist just so and dragging Bruce over the screaming edge. He picks up his pace as he milks Bruce through his orgasm and cums himself, pressing Bruce even harder against the wall when he’s done. 

“Hmmm,” Arthur grins, and it almost reminds Bruce of a shark as the Atlantian pulls out of him, and Bruce can feel Arthur’s cum drip out of him. “I wonder how long it’ll take for you to get it up again if I do this?”

He goes to his knees, still holding Bruce up with one hand, but adjusting him so that both his legs are over Arthur’s shoulder. The Gothamite can’t figure out at first what’s going on, trying to get his thoughts together after his orgasm. 

The second he feels Arthur’s tongue against his leaking hole he forgets everything.


End file.
